Astrum Deus
"Hold on a second little dude." -Astrum Deus Biography Astrum Deus is a celestial worm that lives in the Astral Infection in a pile of trash. In his first appearance "Astral Conspiracy" he was seen stargazing with his pet, Astrageldon. Astrum was then approached by Hive and Slime God, who asked if they knew anything about a darkness in the sky. Astrum and Astrageldon laughed it off before Astrum inhaled some powders. Astrum then started rambling about who created the universe, but was threatened by Hive to stop. Astrum then became disappointed and told Astrageldon to leave with him because Hive is boring. Astrum appeared again in the episode "Babysitter" where he was approached by the Devourer of Gods to babysit his son. Astrum tried to worm his way out of doing it, but the Devourer threatened him and he reluctantly agreed. The Devourer then left, leaving Storm Weaver behind. Astrum then decided he would dump Storm Weaver off at Desert Scourge's place. He summoned Astrageldon, and the three went to the desert. Upon reaching the desert, Astrum noticed that Desert Scourge was in critical condition, and found out that Siren attacked him when Astrum told him to go to the ocean. Astrum then swore to avenge his friend in exchange for babysitting Storm Weaver, to which Desert Scourge agreed. Astrum then left with Astrageldon to the ocean, bringing a bucket and the Nebulash with him. When he arrived, he was approached by Siren who was irritated and called Leviathan to confront Astrum. Astrageldon then left Astrum in fear of Leviathan, where Astrum then started bickering with Leviathan. The bickering ended with Astrum swinging his Nebulash at Leviathan, where she snapped it in half with her jaws, and slapped Astrum far away with her tail. In the episode, "Invasion on the Tundra", Astrum was assigned on a mission to raid Cryogen's castle with Storm Weaver and Astrageldon. Once they arrived, they found the Profaned Guardians who then fled to warn Donut, but Storm Weaver and Astrageldon teamed up and killed one. Astrum then alerted Storm Weaver that they should chase the other guardian, but the two got into an argument until a stray missile flew into the room and Astrageldon took the hit, thus killing him. Astrum then became enraged as a newly armored Plaguebringer Goliath entered the room. Astrum then attempted to attack Plaguebringer with his newly sharpened and patched up Nebulash, but it broke upon hitting her metal coating. Astrum then gave up, and took Astrageldon's remains with him as he fled the scene. In the episode, "News Report", Astrum is seen laying on his pile of junk, drinking and sobbing. A small Bumblebirb comes to interview him about what had happened in the episode, "Invasion on the Tundra". Astrum depressingly tells the reporter about how Plaguebringer Goliath tried to murder him, but instead killed Astrageldon. Astrum Deus then proceeded to mope about Astrageldon possibly not being able to make it, then started sobbing again. Personality Astrum has been depicted as being like a typical relaxed surfer dude. He has been shown to have a heavy drug addiction, and is implied to have an alcohol addiction aswell, as evident by all the alcohol bottles in his home which also shows his lack of sanitation and tendency to horde. Astrum is also a conspiracist, questioning how the world works. Seeing Desert Scourge in an ill state showed that he cares for his friends, but he was also shown to not work well with children. He is also very cocky, as he tried to attack Leviathan, who is exponentially larger and stronger than him. Astrum Deus also shows great affection for his friend Astrageldon Slime, and became enraged when Plaguebringer killed him, then depressed after fleeing. Abilities * Nebulash: Astrum Deus wields the Nebulash, which he used to attempt to attack Leviathan, but she snapped it in half. In "Invasion on the Tundra", Astrum had patched up the Nebulash and sharpened the end. However it shattered upon hitting Plaguebringer Goliath's new armor. Relationships * The Devourer of Gods: His boss * Astrageldon: His pet * Desert Scourge: His friend Trivia * Astrum Deus has been confirmed to have a bunch of dopplegangers in the past just like in the source material. However they were all killed off in a car accident. Category:Characters